multiburst_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegis (series)
Aegis, also known as Aegis: Warrior Maidens (イージス：戦士の乙女 Ījisu: Senshi no otome), is a series of fantasy-themed RPG-platform games created and developed by Multisoft, centered around female warriors and their feud against the evil empress Elthesia. The series started in 1989 and was one of the first arcade games Multisoft, known as Gamesoft back then, has developed. Next to Star Maidens, Red the Dragon, Superstar, and Bomb Strike, it was considered one of Multisoft's popular games during their Gamesoft years before Realm Souls was developed. Gameplay As stated earlier, Aegis is a platformer mixed with various RPG elements, almost considered an action RPG. It also borrows mechanics from the Castlevania series, such as its non-linear environment and a different array of weapons. The player can also purchase different supplies, equipment, and weapon upgrades in different shops. Setting Most of the Aegis series takes place in the Kingdom of Eclesia. Inside the kingdom is the artifact of Aegis and with it and its protection, humanity has prospered. However, Elthesia, the evil empress, wishes to take the Aegis to regain her youth, so she sends her army of demons to capture the Aegis. Humanity has fallen to despair because of this, so they turned to a group of female warriors for help. These "warrior maidens" have dedicated their lives to stopping Elthesia and her army and taking back the Aegis. Most of the Aegis video game franchise has been about the warrior maidens and Elthesia. Almost every 50 years, Elthesia is resurrected and generally the warrior maidens must defeat her. Though most games in the series involve the warrior maidens, the only character who is not one is Heidi, the protagonist of Aegis III who is a princess. Cast Elthesia: The main antagonist of the majority of the series. She was once a good-hearted empress of a different kingdom that has been cursed to age quickly. This turned her evil as a result, and she now longs to steal the Aegis to make herself young again. When defeated, Elthesia is prophesied to return again every 50 years. Despite being the primary villain of the series, her role is often passive, and she simply waits in her castle, letting her monsters confront anyone for her. Vanessa: The first protagonist of the Aegis series. Vanessa is one of the warrior maidens of Eclesia tasked to defeating Elthesia. She was the only survivor of Elthesia's attack while the other warrior maidens lost their lives in the battle. Vanessa is a serious woman who is unwavering in her loyalty to her kingdom and holds a stern belief in justice. Courageous and determined, she shows a nature befitting a warrior maiden sent to defeat evil and lets nothing hold her back. Her basic weapon is a sword. Winter: The second protagonist of the Aegis series. As a child, Winter was taken in and trained by the warrior maidens after the death of her mother. Some time during the resurrection of Elthesia, the other warrior maidens took off to fight her while Winter remained. She then left her kingdom to fight Elthesia and protect the Aegis after the death of her comrades. Winter is someone willing to follow her comrades than anyone else, to the point where she's even willing put her own life on the line for them if it ever came down to it. Her primary weapons are the daggers. Heidi: The third protagonist of the Aegis series and the only protagonist who is not a warrior maiden. A princess of Eclesia, she wishes to travel across the world to search for a future husband. Her family was known to protect the Aegis, but she questions this destiny. After she heard about Elthesia's reawakening, she saw this as her opportunity to travel outside her kingdom and defeat her. Though hesitant in a few situations, Heidi manages to solve some problems regarding complications. Unlike other protagonists, she uses magic. Brenda: The fourth and final protagonist of the Aegis series. She was a warrior maiden who was above the ranks of others until she retired from her job. She refused to affiliate herself with the other warriors until Elthesia's awakening. With most of the warrior maidens killed, Brenda was left with no choice but to enter the fray once again. Although she still wishes not to relate herself with the deceased female warriors, she wishes to save the world and end Elthesia's curse once and for all. Brenda can use many different weapons. Category:Multisoft Category:Aegis Category:Action RPG Games Category:Arcade Games Category:NES Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games